Femme Fatale
by Gangsta Aragorn 69
Summary: This is the biography of Bellatrix Black Lestrange. The pureblood witch, the outlaw, the rose of the Death Eaters. Follow the wickedly sexy villainess all throughout her life. Will be a very mature story. Better summary inside. RE WRITE IN PROGRESS. I request patience.
1. Full Summary and Intro

**Well, here it is. This is likely to have many, many chapters. I've always wanted to write a Bellatrix biography. I will keep this as true to the books and the characters as possible. And if you believe I'm not doing so, please tell me. All reviews, postive or negative are welcome. Feel free to make suggestions for chapters as well. **

**I am making up middle names for the Black sisters because I couldn't find their real ones. Take a look at the meanings, and you'll realize the reason I picked these names is self explanitory. Bellatrix's middle name will be 'Layla' because it means 'dark beauty'. Andromeda's will be 'Cassandra' which means 'she who is ignored'. And Narcissa's will be 'Ivory' because of her pale skin and light hair. **

**This story will start from the day Bellatrix is born, and go to the day she dies. And it will cover her childhood, her time at Hogwarts, her marriage, her relationship with her family, her Death Eater career, Azkaban, and beyond. I hope you will all enjoy it and find Bellatrix as fascinating as I do. **

**Now here are some things that will NOT be in my story. **

**-**Bellatrix being a nice, normal child and then being forced to be a Death Eater by her family.

-Bellatrix regretting her life as a Death Eater and her misdeeds. And wishing she got away from Voldemort while she had the chance.

-Bellatrix betraying Voldemort, or falling out of love with him.

-Nice, caring Voldemort who loves Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix being sorted into Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff.

-The Lestranges having a happy, perfect marriage.

-Bellatrix being in love with Rodolphus.

-Bellatrix being mercilessly abused or molested as a child.

-Bellatrix acting all prudish and stuck up.

-Lucius and Bellatrix having an affair. ( Even though I kinda dig them together. )

-Bellatrix being loyal to Rodolphus and caring about his feelings.

-Blackcest. Or any other type of incest.

-Poorly written, random femmeslash. Or any femmeslash for that matter. ( Not that I have a problem with femmeslash, it's just not a part of this story. )

-Anyone being out of character. ( Examples: Bellatrix being a proper, well-behaved lady, Voldemort being sweet and nice, Narcissa being a weak, dumb, useless housewife. That kind of thing. )

-Rodolphus being an abusive asshole who cares nothing at all for Bellatrix. ( He's obviously a pushover sometimes. And I see him loving Bellatrix. But, I also see him as angry and violent. So I can assure you there will be many problems in their marriage. There's just no way Bellatrix would take abuse from anyone other than The Dark Lord, though. )

-Bellatrix/Harry, Bellatix/Ron, Bellatrix/Neville...you get my point. No random crackships. ( Bellatrix with Ron or Neville just isn't my thing. I'm actually digging Bella/Harry right now, but there's just nothing canon about it. )

-Voldemort and Bellatrix getting married.

-Bellatrix helping out the good guys in the end, or feeling sorry for Harry. Or secretly missing Sirius and Andromeda.

-Bellatrix being sorry she killed or tortured someone.

**And that about sums it up. Lol sorry it was a little long. If you're looking for any of those things, don't bother reading my story. Seriously. They won't be in here.**

**Anyway, here you go. It starts in chapter 2. **


	2. Where It All Began

It started on March 2, 1951, during a raging snowstorm. Cygnus and Druella Black's first child was born. A daughter. Druella cradled the small child in her arms and gently rocked her. Tears rolled down the first-time mother's cheeks.

" She's beautiful, isn't she? " Druella asked, turning to Cygnus.

He slowly strode across the room, and took a seat on the bed next to his wife. He surveyed his daughter very nonchalantly, for he wished he had a son.

He acknowledged that the baby truly was beautiful, despite not exactly being what he wanted. She had inky black hair, and sparkling eyes that were the same color. Cygnus quickly noted that they were his eyes, because his wife's were blue.

" A daughter? I suppose she'll do. At least she'll grow up pretty for sure. I can tell. She'll have a high value on the marriage market. " he grunted.

Druella frowned.

" I assure you she'll be of more use to us than that. Just look at her. She looks like she'll do great things some day. " she argued.

" If you say so. " he replied, not sounding convinced.

" What should we name her? " Druella asked, looking excited.

Cygnus shrugged. It didn't matter to him, so long as the name wasn't stupid.

" Well, since the Blacks are named after stars...How about Bellatrix? Bellatrix Layla Black. " she suggested, sounding like she had her heart set on it.

He sighed.

" Fine. " he agreed.

" Hold her, Cygnus. Please. She's your daughter. " Druella insisted.

Reluctantly, he took the bundle of blankets that held his child. Bellatrix had been whimpering, but she stopped when her father held her. Cygnus wore a horribly bored expression. He wasn't very interested in her. Little did he know, she'd grow up to be the most powerful dark witch of all time. And the very name ' Bellatrix ' would make magic folk cringe in fear.

* * *

The next few months were difficult for Druella. Baby Bellatrix was quite irritable and fiesty. And Druella was usually stuck caring for her mostly all on her own. Cygnus was hardly ever home, and when he was, he sure as hell wasn't interested in dealing with a screaming baby.

" Goddamn, I can't wait until she gets older. " he'd say.

It was a rarity when he helped with the baby. They had house elves, but Druella didn't trust them to do much. Despite things being difficult, Druella wanted more children. She liked being a mother. However, she wasn't convinced that her husband liked being a father. And if he did, he sure had a funny way of showing it.

Druella was finally putting Bellatrix down for a nap. It took nearly an hour of rocking her to get her to go to sleep. And just when Druella sat down, she heard a loud pounding coming from downstairs.

" Get the damn door! " she ordered to a nearby house elf.

" Yes, ma'am. " it squeaked, running down the stairs.

Moments later, she heard the sound of someone stomping down the hall. Cygnus was home. She pounced to her feet, and went to the hall to greet him.

" Hello, my dear. " Druella said warmly, with a beaming smile.

And she kissed him on the cheek. Cygnus responded by casually laying a hand on her shoulder. But then , much to Druella's annoyment, Bellatrix started bawling. She groaned. Now she'd have to put her to sleep again.

" Does that kid ever shut up? " Cygnus asked, following his wife into the nursery.

He supposed he should at least get a look at his daughter. He hadn't seen her in weeks.

Bellatrix was a little bigger than the last time he saw her. And her hair had grown a little longer and had small ringlets at the ends. Druella picked up the screaming child as Cygnus lit a cigar, and took a seat on the nearby rocking chair. Druella tried everything. She rocked the baby, patted her back, hummed a song. Nothing worked. She'd been trying to calm her down for so long that Cygnus was on his fourth cigar.

" I'd really prefer you didn't smoke around the baby. " Druella said, raising her voice so he'd hear her over his screaming daughter.

Cygnus gave her a very annoyed look.

" I don't see why. She'll probably be stealing my cigars and smoking 'em when she's older. I was smoking at twelve. " he informed his wife, making it clear that this didn't matter at all to him.

Druella pouted, as she was still rocking Bellatrix.

" My daughter will not smoke. " she argued.

" Try telling her that when she screams at you and sets your hair on fire. I did that to my mother the first time she caught me with a cigar and tried to punish me for it. " he said, laughing at the image of his little daughter putting Druella in her place.

" She will not yell at her mother either. " Druella said, sharply.

And little Bellatrix was still crying.

" Seems to me like she'll yell at everyone if she's already acting like this. And who knows, maybe she'll smoke cigarettes instead. At least those are a little less manly. " he said, snickering slightly.

Druella rolled her eyes.

" That isn't funny! " she said sharply.

" Don't you raise your voice to me. " he warned.

She took a deep breath and bit her tongue. She'd learned her lesson far too many times about making her husband angry. He was quick to put her in her place. Usually by using a fist.

Druella kept patting Bellatrix's back. She was about ready to give up and leave her scream.

" Please see if you can quiet her down, dear. " she requested, sweetly.

Cygnus just looked at her for a moment. Reluctantly, he took his daughter in his arms. He did nothing but continue to smoke his cigar, and she stopped crying. Then she looked up at him.

" You have got to be kidding me. " groaned Druella.

Cygnus looked back at Bellatrix, and for the first time he felt a connection. A very small one, but still a connection. Then she smiled at him.

The new mother could hardly believe her eyes.

" That's the first time I ever saw her smile. " she stated.

" I'll be damned. " he grunted.

" She likes you. She doesn't seem to like me. " she replied.

" Oh, put a sock in it, woman. I'm going downstairs. " Cygnus said.

He took the baby with him. A frustrated Druella took a seat on the rocking chair that her husband had been in.


	3. Misbehaving

Today was Bellatrix's first birthday. And the little girl was quite happy becuase she was recieving more attention than usual. Her parents gave her candy, cookies, new dresses, and lots of beautiful dolls. Bellatrix couldn't be happier. She was at the head of the dining room table, sitting on her father's lap. He'd begun to take quite a liking to her when she showed qualities of being strong minded and intelligent. She was also a very pretty child. Her parents could tell she'd be stunning when she was older.

A big, red bow was nestled perfectly in her hair, which had grown long and curly. Her skin was pale and flawless. She had cute, plump lips, and heavily lidded doe eyes. They were still the same color as her father's. To top it all off, she wore a satin, red gown that matched her bow. Along with white stockings and patent leather, black mary janes.

The dining room was decorated with black and red streamers and balloons. Some of her family had shown up for her birthday, as well as a few of her parents' friends. Sitting near Bellatrix and her father were her mother, Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion, and Uncle Alphard. Everyone that was there commented on how pretty Bellatrix was. And how she also seemed very smart for her young age. Cygnus sure was more than happy to brag about her as well, making her seem like the most perfect child in the world. Of course, fathers have a tendancy to exaggerate when it comes to their little girls.

Then, two house elves came in, carrying a huge, beautiful cake. It had black frosting and little red roses with green leaves that were made from icing. One candle was set in the middle. Bellatrix's eyes lit up when she saw the cake. She knew it was for her.

" Bewwa cake! " she said, poiting.

The adults laughed in unison.

" Now let's light the candle. " said Druella, taking out her wand, as the house elves set the cake on the table.

She had always been overly cautious, so she never lit candles without a wand. A few sparks flew form her wand, and the wick ignited quite easily. They of course sang happy birthday, and Cygnus helped Bellatrix blow out her candle. There was clapping, and Druella handed Bellatrix her piece of cake. She immediately started eating it, making a big mess very quickly. She got icing on her face, her dress, the table, and Cygnus's pants. Everyone laughed but Druella. She didn't think they should be encouraging her to act like that.

" Bewwa cake! " the little girl said again.

* * *

Cygnus was sitting at his desk, writing letters to a few of his colleagues. As usual, little Bellatrix sat on his lap, silent and still. She always behaved for her daddy. Bellatrix was about a year and a half old, and was now walking and talking quite alot. She was also very mischievous.

Druella walked in and was actually slightly annoyed at what she saw. Lately her husband paid much more attention to Bellatrix than her. But now she was going to give him some news that she hoped he'd be happy about.

" Hi, mama. " Bellatrix said, with a little smirk.

" Hello, darling. " she said, walking to stand behind Cygnus.

" What do you want? " asked Cygnus, sounding as though he didn't really care.

He lit up a cigar and propped his feet up on his desk.

" Bella, why don't you go play downstairs. Mommy has to talk to daddy. " said Druella.

Bellatrix pouted.

" No. " she said, crossing her arms.

Cygnus laughed slightly.

" Bella. " the annoyed mother said, tapping her foot.

Bellatrix didn't budge.

" Go downstairs , now. " said Cygnus firmly.

Bellatrix quickly hopped down and went toward the door, her green dress flowing as she scampered away.

" You have to be firm with her or she'll walk all over you. Kid has quite an attitude. " Cygnus told Druella, as though this should be very obvious.

She took a deep breath and tried not to get angry.

" I have big news. " she said, now beaming.

" Spit it out. I'm busy. " Cygnus snapped.

" I...I um... " she stammered, having difficulty trying to tell him.

" Out with it. " he ordered, sounding a little more angry.

" I'm going to have a baby. " Druella finally said.

Cygnus was speechless. He honestly didn't want another one. Bellatrix was enough for him, and he was so glad she was coming out of that baby stage. He supposed he might be happy if it was a boy, but he had no use for another girl. He looked back down at his letters and said nothing to his wife.

" Don't you have anything to say? " asked Druella.

He shook his head and continued writing.

" You don't want another, do you? " she said, her face falling.

" Hope it's a boy. " Cygnus grumbled, still not looking at her.

Druella smiled.

" I'm sure it will be. I can feel it. " she said, putting her arms around her husband's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

" You'd better explain this to Bella. I have work to do anyway. " he said, pulling away from her.

" Very well. Would you like some coffee later? " Druella asked.

He nodded his head.

Druella shuffled down the stairs to the parlor. She found Bellatrix in there, and couldn't believe her eyes at what was going on. Little Bella was levitating a nearby vase.

" Bella! " she exclaimed.

She was ecstatic at the fact that her daughter was doing magic at such a young age. Druella startled Bellatrix and made her break her concentration. The vase fell to the floor with a crash, and little pieces went everywhere.

" Fuck! " yelled Bellatrix.

Now her mother's face turned to a scowl.

" What did you just say, young lady? " asked a shocked Druella, daring her to repeat it.

" Fuck. " Bellatrix said with a smile, quickly realizing it was something she wasn't supposed to say.

" Fuck! " she yelled again, then giggled.

" We'll just see what your father has to say about this. " grumbled Druella, roughly picking Bellatrix up off the floor.

Druella was in for it now. Bellatrix ran to the bottom of the stairs to make sure her daddy could hear her. And she screamed as loud as her tiny lungs allowed her to. Druella rushed to shut her up before Cygnus got to her.


	4. Andromeda

An angry Cygnus bolted down the stairs to see Bellatrix screaming and crying. She was throwing a real fit.

" Stop crying. " he ordered.

Now Druella walked in, horrified to see that she was too late. Cygnus had gotten there first.

" Mommy hurted me. " said Bellatrix, making a sad face and clutching her arm.

Cygnus scooped her up in his arms and gave Druella a nasty look.

" Care to explain? " he asked.

He was about sick of Druella making Bellatrix scream all the time.

" You won't believe what came out of her mouth! " Druella argued.

" What? " he asked.

" Fuck. " said Bellatrix once more.

Cygnus couldn't supress his laughter.

" It's one little naughty word. You leave her alone. " he told his wife.

" I can't believe this. In your eyes, that girl can do no wrong. " scoffed Druella.

Cygnus ignored her.

" Why did you say it? " he asked Bellatrix.

" Mommy maked me mess up. I was making the vase float an' she screamed, an' it broked. " she said.

" Bella, you made it float? " Cygnus asked.

She nodded her head.

" You're sure you did it? " he asked, wanting to be sure this was really the first time she did magic.

She nodded her head again.

" Can you show daddy? " he asked, putting her down.

Bellatrix focused on the nearby coffee table. And sure enough, the glass of wine that was sitting on it began to levitate. Slowly but surely, she made it go all the way to Cygnus without spilling a drop. His hand snatched it from the air. His mouth nearly hung open. He was quite impressed. She'd done it perfectly, and this was years before most children did magic. He knew she'd do magic eventually, but he didn't expect it to be so soon.

" Well done, my dear. " Cygnus said, taking a sip of wine.

Bellatrix made it a point to face Druella and smile widely. Then, Cygnus gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Which was rare for him. He wasn't a very affectionate man.

" Father has work to do, okay. " he said.

Bellatrix took a step back and showed him that she understood. Druella stormed off into the kitchen.

* * *

This pregnancy was very difficult for Druella. Every day, Bellatrix grew more unruly and tougher to deal with. She was only two, but she sure was a nightmare. Especially when she was angry. She'd already developed a nasty attitude and an even nastier temper to go with it. And Cygnus still wasn't around much to help.

In addition to that, the family doctor had told her that she was under too much stress, and she had to get more sleep. So for the last month of her pregnancy, Cygnus had to stick around more. For that month, Druella barely got out of bed. She had aches all over and was always tired no matter how much sleep she got.

Druella went into labor three days after her due date. It was April 14, 1953. The sky was purple, and heavy rain pelted the windows. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked. This birth was much worse than the first. It was now midnight. She'd been in labor for twelve hours.

Cygnus and Bellatrix were downstairs. They'd had quite enough waiting. Bellatrix didn't like the sound of the screaming. It was really starting to annoy her.

" When will it be over? " she asked, pouting.

Cygnus shrugged.

" I hope mommy gives me a wittle brother. " Bellatrix declared.

" So do I. " Cygnus agreed.

He just knew that if it was a girl, he wouldn't be so lucky this time. She'd probably turn out nothing like Bellatrix, who he was now very fond of. He loved how smart she was and how she never failed to amaze him.

The family doctor came downstairs with a look of relief on his face.

" Finally, right? Your wife and the baby are doing just fine. Go in and see them. " he said.

Cygnus nodded. He picked up Bellatrix and they came in to see the new baby. He set her down, and she rushed to sit next to her mother on the bed. She wanted to get a look at her new baby-

" Sister. You have a sister. It's a girl. " Druella stated, beaming.

The little girl fussed and Druella began rocking her. Bellatrix immediately lost interest and hopped off the bed onto the floor. She'd really wanted a brother.

" Great. Another girl. " said Cygnus, his voice full of sarcasm.

What use did he have for this child? He took a look at her, and he was already biased.

This new baby was pretty. She had brown hair, and large, chocolate brown eyes that were full of expression. But Cygnus remembered Bellatrix being much prettier. He was just sure he wouldn't like this one as much. That she'd grow up to be prissy and annoying. And for some reason, he could tell that she wouldn't marry as well as her sister would.

" Do you want to hold her? " asked Druella with a pleading look.

" Maybe later. " Cygnus said, not looking at his wife as usual.

Druella was hurt. It seemed like he was just rejecting the baby and she was only a few minutes old. She knew he'd wanted a boy, but he sure warmed up to Bellatrix. Although Druella didn't know why, because that little girl was a demon. She felt sorry for the man who'd be married to her someday.

" Would you like to name her? I named Bellatrix. " Druella poited out.

Cygnus shook his head. He didn't know what to name a girl. Druella turned to her eldest daughter.

" Would you like to name her, Bellatrix? " she asked.

" I don't know what to call her. " Bellatrix responded.

" Hm, neither do I. " said Druella.

She was stumped. She thought she was having a boy, so she was going to name him after Cygnus. Not that she didn't want a daughter, she just felt like she was going to have a son.

Suddenly, it hit her. She'd name her Andromeda. After the beautiful princess in Greek mythology.

" I rather like the name Andromeda. " Druella said, looking to Cygnus for approval.

" Make her middle name Cassandra then. I had a dear friend named Cassandra at Hogwarts. " Cygnus said.

Druella was suprised that he gave her some input with naming the baby.

" Allright then. Andromeda Cassandra Black it is. " said Druella, proudly looking down at her second daughter.

" I'm tired. " said Bellatrix.

" Very well. You may go to bed. " Cygnus told her.

Then she scampered away. Bellatrix hoped that _her _daddy didn't like this new sister more than her. She didn't want to have to fight for her parents' attention. She didn't even underdstand why Andromeda was so special. She couldn't walk or talk or do magic. ' I can do all of those things. ' little Bellatrix thought.

She layed down on her large bed, and pulled the red, satin sheets over herself. She thought she try some more magic. Bellatrix looked over at the window, and focused. It didn't budge. She squinted her eyes and focused harder. It shook for a few seconds, then swung open. And Bellatrix fell asleep, trying to forget about Andromeda. The sister that was supposed to be a brother.


	5. To Play Favorites

Bellatrix didn't like her new sister. All she did was scream and cry. And she got all of mother's attention. And she smelled horrid. Little Bellatrix was certain she didn't smell like that when she was a baby. She often went outside to get away from this annoying mini-person. It was raining. But Bellatrix didn't care. Her dress was soaked. It clung to her tiny body. Her black curls dripped, and the bow in her hair slumped to the side because it was filled with water.

She sat down on the ground and didn't mind at all that mud got all over her. She layed down and rolled in it because she knew it would make mother angry. Then she'd have to pay attention to her. Her litttle hands smeared the mud all over her face and her hair.

When she felt she was dirty enough, she scampered back to the house.

" Mommy! " she shouted, happily as she bursted in the front door.

Nobody came.

" Mommy! " Bellatrix shouted again.

" What. What is it? " Druella asked, sounding annoyed.

She came in holding baby Andromeda. And her scowl turned to a look of shock.

" What did you do! " she screeched.

Bellatrix tried not to laugh.

" I fell in the mud. " she told her mother.

" Ugh, you can never stay clean for a minute, can you? " Druella snorted.

Bellatrix just smiled and didn't say anything.

" Cygnus! " Druella shouted.

He came strolling in from the dining room with a cigar hanging out of his mouth.

" Could you take Andromeda, please? I have to give_ this one _a bath. " Druella said with her hands on her hips, looking at Bellatrix as though she was nothing more than an annoyance.

Cygnus laughed when he saw Bellatrix. He knew she'd done it on purpose.

" Okay, sure. Whatever. " he grunted, taking a screaming Andromeda from his wife.

" Come on, you. " Druella said, grabbing Bellatrix's wrist and pulling her along.

* * *

Bellatrix quietly sat in the parlor, playing with her doll house. She didn't much like dolls, but it was something to do at least. Andromeda, who's first birthday was a few days ago, came stumbling into the room. She was just learning to walk. She took a seat next to her big sister. Bellatrix ignored her.

" Bewwa. " she cooed.

Bellatrix didn't even look at her.

" Bewwa. " she said again, grabbing a doll off the floor.

Bellatrix saw that out of the corner of her eye. She quickly snatched the doll back from her sister, and gave her shove. The little girl fell backward.

" No, Andy. That's mine. " Bellatrix said, pouting. Andromeda began to cry.

" Mama! " she yelled.

Bellatrix scoffed and left her sister to cry. But she was stopped by Druella.

" What did you do to Andromeda? " she asked, crossing her arms.

" Nothing. " said Bellatrix, trying to get past her.

Druella got in her way.

" Answer me. " she demanded.

That's when Andromeda came teetering over. She attached herself to Druella.

" What did she do, sweetie? " Druella crooned, kneeling down to look Andromeda in the eye.

" Bewwa push. " she stammered, sniffling.

" She pushed you? " Druella asked, shocked.

Andromeda nodded her head as she rubbed her eyes.

" She took my doll. " Bellatrix spat to defend herself.

Druella stood back up so she towered over Bellatrix. She wanted to seem intimidating.

" Big sisters share with little sisters. " she told Bellatrix, sternly.

" Andromeda has her own toys to play with. " Cygnus stated, pushing Druella aside.

He picked up Bellatrix and glared at his wife.

" Bellatrix needs to learn how to share. " Druella told him, picking up Andromeda.

" No she doesn't. " Cygnus stated, simply.

" And why not? " Druella asked.

" Because she wanted a brother. She didn't think she'd have to share her dolls. " he said, matter-of-factly.

" Oh, that's not fair. " Druella argued.

" Since you fight over toys with your sister, that must mean that you don't have enough. Father will buy you more. " Cygnus said, twirling a lock of Bellatrix's hair in his finger.

" Okay, daddy. " said Bellatrix, with a beaming smile.

" What? You will do no such thing. " snapped Druella. ]

" You'd better watch your tone. " he fired back, leaving before she could argue with him.

* * *

Cygnus and Bellatrix still hadn't come home after several hours. It was dark, and Druella had put Andromeda to sleep a while ago. She sat on the bed, awaiting her husband's return. She just couldn't stand the fact that he paid more attention to Bellatrix. Druella fell asleep, and woke up to Cygnus shaking her.

" Move over. " he grunted.

She did as she was told.

" Cygnus, I've been thinking. " Druella said, when he climbed into bed.

" And? " he asked, turning away from her on his side.

" Well, you brought up the, uh..Bellatrix wanting a brother thing again. I know it means that you still want a son. " Druella explained.

" Yes, I do. " he admitted.

" We can try for another. " Druella suggested.

" No. I will not be disappointed again. " Cygnus said, coldly.

" You won't be. " she insisted.

" You can't be sure of that. " he argued.

" We can still try. And if we get a girl, oh well. You like Bella. " Druella whined, wrapping her arms around him.

" I do. But two is plenty. " he said, gruffly.

" And you haven't touched me in months. " Druella pointed out.

Cygnus thought for a moment. ' Maybe I haven't touched _you_. ' He didn't dare say that out loud.

" Fine. We'll give it a shot. " he said, turning to face his wife.

" Okay. " she said, smiling.

Cygnus sank on top of Druella, and pulled the blankets over them.

" Relax. " he told her when he felt her tensing up.


	6. Unyielding

Cygnus and Druella had been trying for another baby for several months now. And Druella was coming in the living room to tell everyone good news. She found Cygnus helping Bellatrix practice some magic. She'd nonverbally break this wine glass that was on the floor, and he'd keep putting it back together for her so she could break it again. Meanwhile Andromeda was asleep on the couch.

" Hello, dear. " Druella said, bending over and kissing her husband on the forehead.

" I know she's young, but I think we should get Bellatrix a wand. She's very good. Everything seems to come naturally to her. " Cygnus stated, looking at Druella and expecting her to agree with him.

" I suppose we should. " she replied.

" We'll go there tomorrow. " he decided.

" Very well. I have something to tell you, Cygnus. " Druella responded, watching her daughter break the glass once again.

She couldn't deny that Bellatrix was very advanced at magic for her age.

" Mama, look. " Bellatrix said proudly, as she pointed to the shards that littered the floor.

" That's very good. " Druella told her.

And she saw Bellatrix crack a satisfied smile. Druella was still stumped as to why Bellatrix was her husband's favorite. She swore all that child could do was scream, break things, and get into trouble.

" What is it you want to tell me? " asked Cygnus, as he reconstructed the glass.

Druella cleared her throat before telling him, " I'm having another baby. "

He didn't say anything for a moment, but then he spoke.

" It's about time. " he mumbled.

Once again, he didn't sound excited.

" I want a brother, mama. " said Bellatrix, grinning.

" I know you do. We want you to have a brother, too. " Druella replied, putting a hand on her stomach.

Druella really hoped she was having a boy. She knew how much Cygnus wanted a son. And she had a hunch that if he got a son, that son would replace Bellatrix as the favorite. She'd love to see Bellatrix dethroned. She thought that girl needed to be taken down a peg or two.

" It had better be a boy. Don't disappoint me this time, Druella. " Cygnus whispered to her.

She took a deep breath.

" I won't. " she said.

Then, Andromeda woke up.

" Hi, Andy. " said Druella, walking over to kneel infront of the couch.

" Mama. " she said, smiling.

" Mama has a suprise for you. " Druella said.

Andromeda's face lit up.

" Supwise? " she questioned, wondering what it could be.

" I'm having a baby. You're going to have a little brother or sister to play with. Won't that be fun? " she asked Andromeda.

She nodded in response. Now she'd get to be a big sister. She was very excited.

* * *

The next day, the family was headed for Diagon Alley. Just as Cygnus said they would. Today was the day Bellatrix would get her wand. Not many three year olds got a wand. But Cygnus felt Bellatrix was ready. They walked into Ollivander's. Where everyone bought there wands.

" Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Black. So nice to see you. I was wondering when one of your children would be in need of a wand. " said Ollivander, eagerly.

He was always more than happy to do buisiness with people of such a high status.

" Yes. We'll be purchasing a wand for Bellatrix. " said Cygnus, patting his daughter's head.

Ollivander had to look down. Bellatrix wasn't even close to being able to look over the counter.

" My, my. How old are you, dear? " he said, hardly believing he was meant to give a wand to one so small.

" Three. " Bellatrix answered, proudly.

" Hm. Mighty young to be getting a wand. " Ollivander said to Cygnus and Druella.

" I assure you she's ready. " Cygnus insisted.

" Very well. Fathers know best. Be back in a second. " he replied, going to the back to try and find a wand that he thought would be appropriate.

He opened up a few boxes, and his eyes fell on a small, thin wand. It was white, and just a little over eight inches long. He thought it would do.

" Try this, Miss Black. " Ollivander suggested, handing it to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix examined it. She didn't think it was right. She could feel it.

" No. " she said, handing it back.

Ollivader took it and went to look for another.

" How do you know? You didn't try it. " said Druella, sharply.

" Not to worry. She'll know when she has the right one. " shouted Ollivander from the back.

He decided to give her a long, elegant, wand made of elm. With a crystal core. Perfect for a woman.

" Perhaps this one will work better. " he said, more sure about this wand.

Bellatrix took it from him, and gave it a quick swish. It blew her back a little and made an awful howling noise. Druella gasped and Andromeda started fussing. Bellatrix was beginning to grow angry. These wands weren't working for her. Ollivander rushed over to take the wand.

" Definately not. " he said, as he went back to get yet another.

This time, he retrieved a short, stubby rosewood wand. It had a core of gold dust. Another good, feminine wand.

" Try this. " Ollivander told Bellatrix.

She reluctantly took the wand. It didn't feel right either. But she gave it a flick anyway. Much to everyone's horror, it broke a nearby window and oil lamp, and flew out of Bellatrix's hand.

" No, no. That one's no good. " Ollivander said, scratching his head as he picked up the wand off the floor and went to look for yet another.

Since the pretty little feminine wands weren't working, he decided Bellatrix needed something completely different. He took a box from the very bottom shelf and blew dust off it. This wand had been in his store for many years, and it never came close to working for anybody. It was 12 and 3/4 inches long and made of walnut. And the core was dragon heartstring. He personally thought it should be in the hands of a malevolent sorcerer. But he supposed there was no harm in letting Bellatrix give it a shot.

" Here you are. Walnut. 12 and 3/4 inches long. Dragon heartstring. " he said, handing it to her.

He took a few steps back and waited for something to explode.

" I like this one. " Bellatrix said.

" Try it. " Ollivander encouraged her.

She gave it a swish. The lights flickered on and off, and an eerie wind blew throughout the store. A red glow came from the tip of the wand, illuminating her face. It was clear this was the right wand for Bellatrix. Ollivander couldn't believe it.

" My god. " he whispered, his mouth nearly falling open.

" What is it? " asked Cygnus.

" This is quite an unruly wand. Actually, unyielding would be the proper word for it. Countless others have tried, and it never worked. Been here nearly twenty years. It's amazing that it picked little Bellatrix. " Ollivander explained.

" I guess it's hers, then. She's quite unyielding herself. " Cygnus said, laughing slightly with amusement.

" It's clear we can expect her to be an exceptionally talented witch. " Ollivander whispered to Cygnus.


	7. Again

It was late July. Four-year-old Bellatrix was sitting in front of a large window in the living room, watching the rain. It pelted against the window pane, but in the grass, it fell almost silently. She loved to watch the rain. She could sit there for hours. It took her mind off things.

The house was silent. Her father was not home, as usual. Her mother was sleeping because she was near her due date. So she slept a lot, just like with her first two pregnancies. And little Andromeda knew better than to bother Bellatrix when she wanted her alone time. Although she was very young, she picked up on that quickly.

Bellatrix decided she wanted to go outside. She loved playing in the rain even more than watching it. She snuck out the front door, and nobody stopped her or even realized she was leaving. The house was huge, so it was very easy to pass unnoticed. Black Manor was actually more like a castle than a house.

The humiditity from the summer rain hit Bellatrix right away when she walked out of the house. Thunder boomed every minute or two, and soon Bellatrix was soaking wet. She made her way to the small pond near the side of the house, by all of the rose bushes. And she stared into the murky water.

Something moved. And there were ripples in the pond. Bellatrix leaned foward and watched the water carefully. She was determined to find out what was moving. A few minutes passed, then something popped up out of the water. A pair of eyes first. Next a small, slimy body. Then it leaped onto a lily pad. It was a frog.

It croaked and Bellatrix looked at it with disgust. She hated frogs. She thought they were gross. She pulled her wand out of the purple ribbon that was tied around her waist. And she pointed it at the frog. It croaked again. Then she focused, and it croaked no more. She'd blown it up.

For a while, she just looked at the pieces that were left on the lily pad. She wasn't sure what to think. This was the first time she killed something. They say young children could not understand the concept of death, but Bellatrix understood. She knew she killed it, and it wasn't coming back. But it didn't really bother her. She didn't feel she'd done anything wrong.

Bellatrix took a seat in the wet grass, and looked at the pond to see if she could find another frog. She watched as each drop of rain plopped into the water, and seemed to disappear. Suddenly, she heard something moving. She snapped her head back to see what or who it was.

Andromeda.

" Bewwa, mama need you help. " she stated.

" Fine. " grumbled Bellatrix, getting up and walked toward the front door.

Andromeda trailed after her, running as fast as she could. Bellatrix made her way in, and began going up the stairs, taking her sweet ass time. She sure wasn't in a hurry to see her mother, who she thought was more than likely angry about something. Andromeda was having trouble with the stairs. She stumbled every few steps. And then, she took a bad misstep and fell foward onto the marble stairs. She'd hit her mouth on the edge of a step. And she immediately began crying. Bellatrix sighed with annoyance, and looked back at her snivelling little sister.

" Bewwa! " she whined in between sobs.

Bellatrix figured she'd better help, or she'd have to hear her mother scream at her again. She walked over to her sister, and held her by the shoulders. She looked Andromeda in the eyes, and snapped her fingers in front of her face to try and get her attention.

" Andy. " Bellatrix said, sternly.

Still, the little girl kept crying.

" Andromeda Cassandra Black, get up right now. " she ordered.

Andromeda wouldn't stop. So Bellatrix pulled her up.

" Stop crying. You're not a baby. Are you? " she asked.

" No. " stammered Andromeda.

" Good, so quit acting like one. You're fine. " Bellatrix declared.

Andromeda sniffled, and she calmed down a little. Bellatrix wiped the tears from her face and the blood from her mouth with the sleeve of her dress. It was black anyway, so it wasn't like she could stain it. She grabbed her little sister's wrist and took her to the top of the stairs. Andromeda stayed and waited by the door of their parents' room, while Bellatrix went in. Druella was laying on the bed. She had beads of sweat dripping from her face, and looked like she was in pain.

" What is it, mother? " asked Bellatrix.

She could tell something wasn't right.

" Bella, get a house elf. And have it help you fetch me a glass of water. " Druella ordered.

" I can do it myself. " stated Bellatrix, crossing her arms.

" Fine. Just make it quick. " her mother said, sounding like she was straining to talk.

" Stay there. " Bellatrix told Andromeda when she passed her.

As quick as she could, she scampered into the kitchen. Glasses. Where were the glasses? Then, she caught sight of the cupboard. But it was too high for her to reach, so she pulled out her wand. And it flung open. Then came the tricky part. Getting a glass. She shut her eyes tight, and pictured the glass floating. And then it did. But much to her disappointment, it fell to the floor and crashed into tiny pieces.

Although she knew how to fix it with magic, she didn't take the time to. She just levitated another glass. This time she got it to float to her.

She put her wand near the top of the glass and said " Aguamenti. "

And it filled with water. She made her way back to her parents' room, being careful not to spill the water.

Druella took it without saying thank you. And she gulped it down.

" Now hand me a piece of paper, a quill, and ink. They're on the desk. " she said weakly, pointing.

Bellatrix got the things, and Druella set them on a nearby end table. She began writing a letter. When it was finished, she folded it up.

" Shadow! " Druella yelled. A black owl with golden eyes flew in and perched on the bed post.

" Give this letter to Shadow. Make Shadow go to Borgin and Burke's. That's where your father is. " she told Bellatrix.

Bellatrix gave the letter to it, and whispered " Borgin and Burke's "

She opened the window with her wand, and the owl flew out. It disappeared into the sky after a few seconds.

" What's going on? " Bellatrix asked.

This was still strange to her.

" Your baby brother will be here soon. " Druella responded.


	8. Third Time Is The Charm

The doctor had been called upon. Andromeda and Bellatrix had been set downstairs to wait in the parlor. Cygnus came home a little over an hour after the owl had been sent. This birth was absolutely dreadful. Druella swore it was worse than the first two births combined. She was in labor for around fifteen hours. And finally, here was Cygnus and Druella Black's third child. It was very early on the morning of July 28, 1955. The sun hadn't even come up yet.

The doctor went down to get Cygnus, and told him that his wife and the new baby were just perfect. Cygnus went into the girls' rooms to wake them up. He'd put them to bed a few hours ago because they got too tired. Cygnus carried a groggy Bellatrix who was rubbing her eyes, and Andromeda walked behind them. They rushed in, filled with joy.

But Cygnus and Bellatrix's joy was diminished when Druella said meakly, " It's a girl. "

However, Andromeda was more than happy. She'd wanted a sister more than a brother. She rushed over to her mother's side. Cygnus, still holding Bellatrix, gingerly shuffled over.

This little girl didn't look much like the other two. She seemed to bear more of a resemblance to the Rosier family. While Bellatrix and Andromeda had taken on the classic Black family looks. The new baby was pretty and pale, with platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. Just like her mother. And she was oddly quiet. She wasn't even fussing.

" She so pwetty. " said Andromeda, with a beaming smile.

" I suppose I'm just not meant to have a son. " Cygnus said, his voice full of disdain.

" We can have more children, dear. " Druella insisted.

But he wasn't happy. He took a look at his new daughter. He was biased again. To him, these other children would just never be as good as his first born.

Cygnus left the room and went to go sleep downstairs on the couch. Bellatrix sat down on the bed, next to her mother.

" Would you like to hold her? " Druella asked.

Bellatrix nodded her head, and held her arms out. Carefully, she was handed her little sister.

" Watch her head. " warned Druella.

Bellatrix held her as cautiously as she could. The big sister's black eyes met the little sister's blue ones. For a while, they just looked at each other. Bellatrix found herself liking her new sister. She was so cute and innocent looking, and much more quiet than Andromeda.

" I like her. " stated Bellatrix, as she slowly began to rock her.

" Good. I'm glad. " Druella said, gently patting her newborn daughter's head of blonde hair.

* * *

A few hours later, Bellatrix tiptoed out of bed, bringing one of her dolls with her. She snuck into the baby's room. Sunlight poured in through the sheer, pink curtains. Bellatrix moved a chair in front of the crib, so she could peer into it. The baby was awake. And she looked right at her big sister.

" Hi, baby. " said Bellatrix.

And she held the doll up in front of her. She stuck the doll's arm through the slats of the crib, and the baby reached up and grabbed it. Her grip was very good for being just a few hours old. Bellatrix giggled.

" You can play with my dolls when you get bigger. " she told her.

" What are you doing? " asked Druella, sternly.

She was now standing in the doorway.

" I just wanted to see baby. " Bellatrix replied, continuing to play with her.

" Was she already awake? " Druella demanded.

Bellatrix nodded her head. She took the doll away, and closed her hand around her sister's.

" Fine. Go now. I have to feed her. " Druella said.

Bellatrix sighed. And then Druella gave her a serious look.

" It's too early for your attitude. " she said to her eldest daughter.

Bellatrix made a face at her mother, but then she left the room. Quite frankly, Druella was too exhausted to bother trying to discipline her. It never did any good anyway. Besides, she wanted to focus her attention on her new daughter, who she was already very attached to. She could just sense that this little girl would be so well behaved. And that she'd be just perfect. But she still didn't know what to name her.

Bellatrix had made her way downstairs. And then she heard an awful sound. Something like an animal growling. She popped her head into the living room and took a look around. Then, she realized it was only her father snoring. He was still on the couch. And she figured she'd better not wake him.

* * *

Six days after she was born, the baby was named Narcissa Ivory Black. Druella loved how the middle and last names contradicted each other. The next year went by very quickly. Before anyone new it, the summer of 1956 had crept up on them. Bellatrix had picked up many more spells in that time. And she looked different as well. She lost her chubby-ish baby face. Now it was starting to look slender, and her cheekbones were becoming pronounced. Her hair was very curly and long. Her eyelashes were darker and longer. And her eyelids were heavier. Her lips were more plump. She was already beginning to look like a miniature woman at the tender age of five. There was no arguing that she'd be just gorgeous as an adult.

Bellatrix quite liked her baby sister. She had become her favorite. And she had become Druella's favorite as well. A year ago, that was Andromeda. But not any more. Bellatrix wanted to play with her new sister, make her laugh, and protect her. For some strange reason, she'd grown very attached to Narcissa. But she was on a completely different page with Andromeda. Their relationship was strained, even at that young age.

Andromeda was a smart girl. She knew that daddy liked Bellatrix best, and mommy liked Narcissa best. Bellatrix knew daddy favored her. And she very much used it to her advantage. She already was an expert at manipulation. And lying. Narcissa was still too young to understand that she was mommy's favorite. Afterall, she was just a baby.

Druella and Cygnus's relationship had turned even worse than before. It was very cold and distant. They barely exchanged words. Or even looked at each other. Basically, the only time they looked at each other was at night. Over the past year, they'd been trying to have another baby. But Druella just couldn't get pregnant. And her husband was quite bitter about it. Cygnus focused nearly all of his attention on Bellatrix. The same could be said for how Druella was with Narcissa. Nobody seemed to have any time for Andromeda.


	9. Raise Them Right

Since it was much too hot outside, the Black sisters were playing inside. They were all in the parlor. But they were playing seperately. Not with each other. Andromeda had out her tea set. Narcissa, who had just turned a year old, was playing with one of Bellatrix's dolls. Because Bellatrix didn't mind at all if Narcissa played with her toys. Bellatrix was busy with her magic. She was just fascinated by it, and wanted to learn as many spells and charms as possible.

Druella stood in the entrance to the parlor, watching the girls as if they were up to something. Irritation flashed through her mind when she saw Bellatrix messing up the books on the shelf with her wand.

" Bellatrix Layla Black! You put those books back in order! " she yelled.

Full name. Mother was very angry.

" It's easy. See, mother? " Bellatrix said, as she flicked her wrist and the books rearranged themselves.

Druella scowled. Now she had nothing to yell about.

" Well, you should put your wand away. You spend way too much time doing magic. " she snapped.

" No. " said Bellatrix, pouting and crossing her arms.

" Just for a little while. It won't kill you. " Druella argued.

" No, I don't wanna put it away. " the little girl spat.

Druella rolled her eyes.

" Don't talk to me like that. " she said.

" Go away. " Bellatrix told her.

" Why, you little.." Druella grumbled, as she raised a hand to strike her.

Someone caught her arm and twisted it before she could. Druella yelped, and turned her head. It was Cygnus holding her back.

" What do you think you're doing? " he asked, anger etched on his face, and sounding like he wanted an answer immediately.

Andromeda quickly got up and left the room. She was so young, but she knew this would turn ugly.

" I..I " Druella stammered.

" She hasn't done anything wrong. And you were going to hit her. " he stated.

" W-well..n-no it's j-just " Druella mumbled.

" Don't you lie to me! " he roared, striking her face with the back of his hand.

The blow knocked her to the ground with a considerable amount of force. She didn't dare get up or look at him.

" I don't intend on raising total fuck ups, unlike you. " Cygnus told her.

And with that, he picked up Bellatrix and stormed off. Druella blinked back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of Narcissa. Druella went to sit next to the little girl.

" Dada give mama boo boo. " Narcissa said, pointing to the red mark on her face.

" It's allright, Narcissa. It was an accident. " Druella coaxed, running her fingers through Narcissa's sleek, blonde hair.

" Father didn't mean it. " she told her youngest daughter.

Druella wished that was true.

* * *

Cygnus sat at his desk, looking over some papers and writing checks. Bellatrix sat on his lap and looked closely at what he was working on, like always. Cygnus rather enjoyed her presence. She was always on her best behavior for him. And he could tell she'd be very useful to him some day. Hell, she already knew more magic than most first years at Hogwarts. And they were more than double her age. And Bellatrix was so strong-minded and had quickly mastered how to carry herself in a pure-blood manner. He felt he'd taught her well.

Cygnus had also grown accustomed to spoiling her with anything and everything she could ask for. She was taught that being a Black was as good as being royalty. And in the wizarding world, it practically was.

" You tell me if mother ever hits you, you hear? " Cygnus said, sternly.

Although he'd never admit it, he'd said that purely out of genuine concern for his daughter. However, most would see it as him fishing for excuses to make things difficult for his wife.

However, he was careful not to be overly affectionate because he didn't want to raise a weakling who was driven by love. Little did he know that love would be the cause of his all-powerful daughter's untimely demise. Although she most certainly would not be a weak woman. Being driven by love actually would go on to make her stronger as an adult. It would give her a clear purpose. It would give her something worth fighting for.

" Yes, father. " Bellatrix said, with a smug smile.

" Good girl. " Cygnus grunted.

" May I go play now? " the little girl asked.

" Yes. " he responded.

After she recieved permission, Bellatrix hurried downstairs. She came into the parlor, not happy with what she saw. Narcissa was sitting on the couch babbling to one of her dolls. But Andromeda was playing with Bellatrix's dollhouse.

" Get away from it, Andy! " she ordered, stamping her foot.

" Mama said I could play with it. " Andromeda replied, making a pouty face.

Bellatrix walked over to her little sister.

" I don't care what mama said. It's mine. " she snapped.

Then she grabbed Andromeda's arm and pulled her up off the floor.

" Now go away before I make you. " Bellatrix said, holding her fist up in front of Andromeda's face.

" You're a meanie! " Andromeda yelled, as she shuffled away.

Bellatrix took a seat on the couch next to Narcissa.

" Hi, Cissy. " she said.

" Hi, Bewwa. " Narcissa replied.

Then, Bellatrix spotted Andromeda's tea set. All of the little plates, spoons, and cups seemd to be calling her name. She got off the couch and made her way to the miniature tea set. She eyed it enviously. She'd wanted one, but mother only got one for Andromeda. Bellatrix smirked when a mean idea crept into her head.

She picked up the dishes, and carefully made her way across the room. She was going to hide them. But where to put them? She poked around a little, and decided she knew exactly what to do with them. Bellatrix snuck outside. It was hot out, but this was worth it to her.

Bellatrix ran to the pond. One of her favorite spots. She sat down in the warm, soft grass and looked into the water. She set the dishes down next to her. Then, she picked up a tiny cup, and dropped it into the pond. It sunk quickly, and made ripples in the water. One by one, she did this until every last piece had sunk to the mud below the water. She cackled to herself after the last spoon sank.


	10. Celebration

Nearly two years had passed. All that time went by as if it were just a few seconds. And today was a very special day. Bellatrix was seven years old. Seven, for some reason, was a very big birthday in the Black Family. Mostly because it marked the age that children were supposed to hold themselves like young adults. The age that they were expected to grow up.

A very elaborate party was held for the Blacks' eldest daughter. Bellatrix's Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion, and Uncle Alphard came for the celebration. As well as many pure-blood families and their children. Such as the Malfoys and the Lestranges. They were some of Cygnus and Druella's old friends. This would be the first time their children met.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had one son, Lucius, who was just a year older than Narcissa. The Lestranges had two sons, Rodolphus and Rabastan. Rodolphus was Bellatrix's age. Rabastan was a year younger than they were. Lucius was a well-behaved, sort of stuck up little boy, with long, blonde hair. Rodolphus and Rabastan were rowdy, red-haired, pushy boys who seemed to never run out of energy. The three of them had to wait in the parlor while their parents talked with the Blacks.

Bellatrix and her sisters were upstairs. They were nearly finished getting ready. Today, Bellatrix wore a long, silk dress. It was royal purple and sleeveless, with a heart shaped neckline. Her dark curls were pulled into a messy bun, and she had a tiara settled on the top of her head. Andromeda wore a simple, blush pink dress with slightly puffed sleeves. Narcissa's matched, except hers was baby blue. Bellatrix took her black mary janes out from under her bed and slipped them on. Now she was ready to go down to the party.

She headed downstairs, her little sisters traipsing after her. They all came into the dining room where there were many adults , eating finger food and making small talk. There were some children there, running about and shoving each other. But Bellatrix payed no mind to them.

" There you are, Bella! " exclaimed Druella.

She rushed over to her daughter, and gave her hair one last little fix.

" Why don't you go into the parlor and play with the boys? I'll call all of you when it's time for the games. Take your sisters with you, please. " her mother told her.

She always put on the ' nice ' act when there were other people around. Otherwise, she wouldn't be so polite to Bellatrix.

" What boys? " asked Bellatrix.

She didn't really care for playing with strange children.

" Lucius Malfoy. And the Lestrange boys, Rabastan and Rodolphus. " Druella responded, impatiently.

She could've sworn she told Bellatrix they'd be there about ten times already.

" I don't like boys. " Narcissa whined.

Druella frowned.

" Well, why not? " she asked.

" They're dirty. " the little girl replied.

" I like boys. " Bellatrix stated.

" See? Bella like boys. I promise they're very nice. Now go play, girls. " Druella said, making it clear that they had no choice.

So, the three girls left. Druella had decided long ago that having her daughters meet boys was very important. Afterall, they had to get married and bear children. That was very important to pure-blood families. She didn't care how young her daughters were. She was already thinking about potential matches. Who'd marry into what kind family. Who'd have the easiest time finding a husband. That kind of thing. She thought that Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Lucius were very smart matches for any, or even all of her girls. If she could choose, those would be the boys who'd marry her daughters.

Druella anticipated that Bellatrix would give her the most trouble with finding a husband. There was no arguing about her beauty and her intelligence. But her short fuse, horrid temper, and need for independence could prove to be potential deal breakers. The only things Bellatrix had going for her were her looks and her name. So Druella hoped that was enough.

She assumed Andromeda would marry off relativley easy. And find at least a decent husband. She was smart, pretty, and quiet. So she'd find someone. Druella had high hopes for Narcissa's future marriage. Narcissa was refined, conservative, and just a picture of a future house wife and home maker. Surprising, considering how young she was. And she'd grow up pretty as well. Out of the three of them, Druella put her bets on Narcissa having the best husband.

But, even with three daughters that could potentially marry very well, and have lots of children, Druella still wished that she could give Cygnus a son. The even worse thing was that she could sense her time was running low. Afterall, she was already having extreme difficulty getting pregnant. She wasn't sure how many more children she could have.

The Black sisters walked into the parlor, Bellatrix leading. Rodolphus, who had his little brother in a neck lock, stopped what he was doing to greet the girl that had just walked into the room. Who he happened to think was very pretty.

Rodolphus cleared his throat and improved his posture.

" Hi. I'm Rodolphus Lestrange. And this is Rabastan. " he said, as confidently as he could.

Rodolphus held out his hand and Rabastan akwardly waved.

" Bellatrix Black. " she said, letting him take her hand and kiss it.

" Then you're the birthday girl. Happy birthday. " said Rodolphus.

Bellatrix smiled, then walked over to Lucius. He brushed himself off a little.

" I'm Lucius Malfoy. " he said, quite snobbishly for such a young boy.

" Pleasure. " Bellatrix said, dryly.

She could already tell she wouldn't get along with this boy.

" These are my sisters, Andromeda and Narcissa. " Bellatrix told them, as she gestured for her little sisters to step closer to the boys.

They were very shy, and didn't know what to do or say. Bellatrix, on the other hand, sparked up a conversation with the boys very quickly. She even showed off her magic, as did Rodolphus. They were the only two who could do magic out of the group. Save for Rabastan, who had done one thing. He'd made Rodolphus fall down the stairs because he was mad that he stole his cookie. But he hadn't performed any magic since.

Narcissa and Andromeda went on to play hide and seek with Rabastan. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lucius talked some more.

" My father is going to send me to Hogwarts when I'm eleven years old. He says I can learn great things there. " Lucius bragged.

" That's where my father's sending me. But you know Malfoy, it's going to be awful hard for you to do good in that school if you can't even do magic. How do we know you're not a squib? " Bellatrix teased.

Rodolphus snickered in the background.

" I am not a squib! Just wait. My magic will be better than yours! " Lucius snapped.

Bellatrix snorted with laughter.

" You don't even have a wand. I've had one since I was three. " Bellatrix stated.

" Got mine a few months ago. " added Rodolphus.

Lucius scoffed, and walked over to sit on the other side of the room. But, that's when Druella came in.


	11. Spoiled Rotten

" Come on out, children. " Druella said.

Narcissa and Andromeda were the first ones to scamper away. Bellatrix and the boys took their time, much to Druella's annoyance. There were a ton of people gathered in the dining room. And boxes wrapped in fancy paper and ribbons were stacked a mile high on top of the table. Bellatrix could hardly believe they were all for her. She took a seat at the head of the table. She then spent quite a while opening her presents. The children watched in awe, and the adults talked.

" Bellatrix is so...just...unpleasant. " Druella admitted to Walburga.

" That child needs more discipline. My brother lets her run wild. " Walburga stated.

" That's what I told him. But he thinks he's firm enough with her. " Druella said, sounding very frustrated.

" You and Cygnus are going to have to do something about it. If you don't mind me saying, she could grow up to be a real spoiled bitch if she doesn't get put in her place. " Walburga warned.

Druella looked at her increduously. But then she thought on what Walburga just said.

" I suppose you're right... Well, I've been trying to have another child. And if it's a boy, Bellatrix will get what's coming to her because Cygnus will be much more interested in a son. " Druella admitted, not caring how that sounded.

" Excellent point. I hope you have a boy, then. A little brother is just what that girl needs. " Walburga said, snickering.

Before anyone knew it, several hours had passed between the presents, the games, and the cake. Some people were starting to leave because it was getting late. Bellatrix hugged her new friends goodbye, who insisted on coming to visit her and her sisters in the summer. Rodolphus was especially keen on seeing Bellatrix again. He pulled her aside and embraced her in another hug. Then, he did something she wasn't expecting. He held her hand, gave her a quick peck on the lips, then scampered off like a scared toddler. Bellatrix just smirked and made her way to the staircase. She was tired and wanted to go to bed.

* * *

Summer came. The Black sisters couldn't contain their excitement. The Malfoys and the Lestranges would be coming to Black Manor tomorrow. And they were to stay until the week was out. All was well. The Blacks were all in a strangely good mood. Even Cygnus, which was rare. But especially Druella, for she had happy news.

She'd called Cygnus and the girls into the parlor, saying she had something wonderful to tell them. Andromeda waited patiently on the couch. Narcissa played with her dolls. Cygnus sat in his chair with a cigar in his mouth and his favorite daughter on his lap.

" There's something I want to tell everyone. " Druella announced.

Before she said it, Cygnus took a guess. She was pregnant.

" I'm going to have a baby. " she said, with a huge smile.

Andromeda and Narcissa squeaked for joy. Cygnus and Bellatrix exchanged glances.

" Mommy, I have enough sisters. " Bellatrix stated, as though it should be obvious.

" I quite agree. I hope you get a brother. " added Cygnus.

Druella frowned.

" Why can't those two ever be happy..." she mumbled to herself.

Bellatrix had said she had enough sisters to try and be nice with what she was really thinking. Honestly, she wasn't happy at all about any more babies, brother or sister. She'd had enough of it. That was one more person she'd have to fight to get attention over, and less toys for her. With that, she stormed off to her room, and slammed the door shut.

" I don't think she wants any more babies. " Cygnus informed his wife.

" Well, it can't always be about what she wants. " Druella snapped.

Bellatrix locked the door to her bedroom. She began to scream and stomp in frustration. Then she grabbed the sheets and pillows off her bed, and threw them to the floor. She then proceeded to break everything in sight, then sink to the floor when her work was done.

Then came the noise of someone rushing up the stairs. They pounded on her bedroom door.

" Bellatrix, let me in right now. " Druella said, sharply.

Bellatrix didn't budge. She heard her mother sigh, then mumble ' alohamora '. She flung the door open before staring in disbelief at the mess Bellatrix had made.

" Bellatrix Layla Black! " Druella exclaimed.

Bellatrix just smirked.

" You clean up this mess right now! There is no way in hell you're leaving your room like this when the Malfoys and the Lestranges come here tomorrow! " Druella ordered.

" No! " screamed Bellatrix, who then scampered out the door, leaving Druella to clean up the room.


	12. More Tears To Be Cried

Before anyone knew it, the next day had approached. Druella was running about doing cleaning spells incessantly, while trying to help the girls get ready. She insisted that they wear good dresses today. Druella helped Narcissa into a white dress, and used a spell to curl her blonde hair.

" Don't get it dirty, Narcissa. " Druella warned.

The little girl shook her head to show that she understood. Next, she helped Anromeda into a frilly, purple dress. Bellatrix refused assistance. She changed into a long, dark red dress on her own.

Then, the door bell rang. A house elf rushed to go answer the door. It was the Malfoys that had arrived first. The house elf showed them to the parlor, and Druella bid them petty greetings. Cygnus just sat there and smoked a cigar as usual, but offered a curt nod. Abraxas Malfoy took a seat next to him, and lit up a cigar as well.

" The girls are outside, Lucius. Go on. " said Druella, kindly.

Lucius scampered off, while Druella took Lucille Malfoy into another room for tea.

" It's Lucius! " Andromeda exclaimed.

Her and Narcissa rushed over to greet him with big hugs.

" Uh, hi. " he said, awkwardly.

He truned his gaze over to Bellatrix who hadn't even acknowledged his presence.

" Quite rude, Bellatrix. " Lucius stated.

She smirked and said nothing. Lucius moved a little closer to her.

" So what is there to do here? " he asked.

" I'll show you. " Bellatrix replied.

She got up off the grass and began walking away.

" Wait up! " called Lucius.

He caught up to her and took her hand as they walked off out of sight. Narcissa and Andromeda both giggled.

Bellatrix led Lucius over to the pond where she often spent moments alone, thinking about things.

" What are we doing? " asked Lucius.

Bellatrix took out her wand.

" Waiting for a frog. " she whispered, tightening her grip on his hand.

She concentrated on the pond, looking for the slightest movement. Lucius did the same. Suddenly, Lucius felt a pair of hands push his back with a considerable amount of force. He lost his balance and fell straight into the pond. Bellatrix whipped her head around to see the Lestrange brothers laughing hysterically. Lucius popped his head out of the water. A few plants were clinging to his blonde locks, making the mischevious brothers laugh even louder.

" What was that for? " exclaimed Lucius, rubbing his eyes.

" Just wanted to say hello. " Rodolphus said, with an smug, half smile.

He wouldn't tell the real reason. Which was that he was jealous to see Lucius holding Bellatrix's hand.

Lucius grumbled and climbed out of the pond.

" You'll pay for that one, Lestrange! " he yelled, before tackling Rodolphus to the ground with full force.

This time, Rabastan and Bellatrix busted out laughing.

" Rab, don't just stand there! Help me! " ordered Rodolphus, as Lucius twisted his arm.

Rabastan shrugged. Then he jumped on top of Lucius and Rodolphus. The three boys were soon in wrestling match, while Bellatrix watched in amusement.

* * *

Summer passed. The leaves on the trees turned from green to all shades of red, orange, and yellow. Then they turned brown. Died. And sunk to the snow that now covered the ground. Winter was here. And so was the fourth Black child.

January 12, 1959 was when Druella went into labor. The family doctor spent nearly an entire day delivering this child. A boy this time. The doctor handed him to the now fourth time mother, who was beaming with joy.

" Congratulations, Mrs. Black. You have a son. It's a boy. " he exclaimed.

The entire family spent the next few hours in the room with the new baby. He was tiny, but quite loud. He was still screaming his head off. He had his father's black hair, and his mother's blue eyes. And he clearly had his big sister's temper. Cygnus was ecstatic. And that wasn't usually a word used to describe him. But he had everything he wanted. Money. Social status. A pretty wife. Girls to marry off. And a boy to carry on the family name.

" I don't know what to call him. " said Druella.

To be honest, she hadn't thought of any names.

" It took us a while to name Narcissa. Don't worry, we'll come up with something. " Cygnus assured her.

Druella smiled and looked over at the perfect picture of Cygnus holding his son. Bellatrix sighed. She just shuffled out of the room and nobody even noticed. She couldn't stand not being the center of attention.

Bellatrix took a seat in the parlor downstairs and pouted. ' What's so great about him? ' she asked herself. She didn't like where this was going. Father was already paying too much attention to her brother. He'd been up there talking about how powerful of a wizard he would be. And how he was just sure he'd make him proud. ' Maybe he'll be a squib. ' she thought, pleasurably. She snickered at the mental image of her parents' faces. That would just be too good to be true.

* * *

Druella awoke early the next morning. She got up and was careful not to wake up Cygnus. He was finally in a good mood. She tiptoed down the hall to the nursery to go check on the baby. He hadn't made a sound all night.

" Rise and shine, baby. Boy, you've been quiet haven't you? " Druella cooed, as she opened the pale blue curtains to let the sunlight pour in.

She leaned over the crib to look at her son.

" I bet you're hungry. " she stated.

She gently shook him. But he didn't wake up. She shook him again. He didn't move a muscle. Druella layed the baby on his back, instead of his stomach. A pang of fear travelled through her body when she saw that his lips were blue. And his chest was still.

She fell to the floor and screamed. In seconds, Cygnus was at her side.

" Something's wrong with the baby. " she choked out between sobs.

Cygnus rose to his feet and peered into the crib. He leaned his head gently against his son's tiny chest. He wasn't breathing.

" My god. He's dead. " Cygnus whispered.


	13. The Cousins

It was now late in 1959. November 26 to be exact. Eight year old Bellatrix held her newborn baby cousin in her arms. She looked at him in absolute awe. He had black hair, just like her. He was beautiful. He was perfect.

" What's his name? " she asked her aunt and uncle.

" Sirius. " Walburga and Orion replied in unison.

Druella had to leave the room. She didn't have the heart to hold a baby boy. Neither did Cygnus to be honest, but he remained in the room. Little Sirius opened up his eyes. They were the same color as his eldest cousin's, black. He began to fuss.

" He's so tiny. " said Andromeda, pointing.

Bellatrix kissed his forehead, and he stopped fussing. Then he looked straight into her eyes. It reminded her of when Narcissa was a baby.

" He likes Bella. " said Narcissa, with a beaming smile.

" He sure does. " agreed Orion.

Walburga and Orion visited often the next several months. Always bringing Sirius with them. The girls all loved baby Sirius. Especially Bellatrix. Probably because he was already so attached to her. And she wished she would have gotten to keep her brother, even though she was angry when he was first born.

She would hold Sirius on her lap. Make sparks fly from her wand, which he laughed at every time. She wanted her baby cousin to live here so she could always take care of him.

This particular visit was a few days after Narcissa's fifth birthday. Bellatrix sat at the table, with Sirius on her lap as always, while she listened to the adults talk. Well, all of the adults except Druella. She still couldn't stand to be around Sirius. Whenever Orion and Walburga visited, Druella was in the nursery. She would stand by the crib, and look into it, picturing her son. What he would look like. How big he would be. What he would be doing. The family left her be.

" We came with good news. Walburga is having another baby. " Orion announced.

* * *

Regulus Arcturus Black was born on February 17, 1961. And he would be the last one of his generation. Regulus was yet another beautiful child of the House of Black. He looked very much like his big brother, except his hair wasn't curly and his eyes were a brilliant emerald green.

Bellatrix took quite a liking to Regulus as well. She would hold him as she made butterflies come out of her wand of all different colors. Little Sirius would teeter across the living room floor chasing them. Since Bellatrix was the oldest of her generation, it was her responsibility to keep an eye on the younger ones. But she didn't mind that.

When all the butterflies had disappeared, Sirius would come bouncing over to his big cousin.

" Bella. " he'd say cheerfully.

Then he'd attach himself to her leg until she made more butterflies.

" When, you're bigger, you can chase them too, Reggie. " she said to the baby.

Walburga walked into the living room with a baby bottle in her hand. She smiled at the sight of Sirius chasing the butterflies.

" Bella darling, would you mind feeding the baby? " she asked.

Bellatrix shook her head and took the bottle from her aunt. She sat in a nearby chair and fed Regulus as she watched his big brother. She was very attentive and protective over them.

* * *

The months rolled by. And it was winter all over again. Christmas Eve. The family sat in the living room, eating finger sandwiches and drinking egg nog, as always. Bellatrix was pulling Sirius and Regulus around in a red wagon that Sirius got for his second birthday last month. The boys insisted she pull them all over the house. And she did just that.

Then, they came into the kitchen. She snuck to the fridge and opened it as quietly as possible. She showed the boys a handful of chocolate and their little faces lit up. They weren't supposed to eat junk food. Walburga said so.

" Don't say anything. " Bellatrix whispered, handing them several pieces each. They greedily finished them off in under a minute.

" More. " said Regulus, with chocolate smeared on his pale face.

' More ' was one of the only words he could say. Along with ' mama ' ' dada ' ' hungry ' ' Siri ' and ' Bella '.

" Allright. " said Bellatrix, giving in.

The boys got a few more pieces. Now they were very happy.

" Pull us, Bella. Pull us. " begged Sirius.

So, she took them all over the house once more.


	14. A Letter

It was late in the month of July. The year was 1962. Bellatrix had turned eleven years old a few months ago. Eleven was another big year. It was the age that young witches and wizards got their Hogwarts acceptance letters. The Black family was eagerly awaiting the day that Bellatrix would get her letter. She would be the first one in her generation to go to Hogwarts. That school hadn't seen a Black in decades.

Bellatrix had grown to be exquisitely beautiful. Her dark curls now cascaded all the way down her back. Her eyes had become what you'd call ' bedroom eyes '. Her face had matured some and her cheekbones were more pronounced. She'd now taken to wearing dark red lipstick on her pretty mouth, which had become more plump and womanly. Bellatrix was also sort of tall for her age. And slender, with gentle curves, which would no doubt grow lush as she got older. Her body was just beginning to take the shape of a woman's.

In addition to her good looks, she was extremely skilled in magic. A true prodigy. She could perform more spells than some adults. She knew more hexes than the seventh years. And was now a tough match for Cygnus in a duel. He'd just barely beaten her the last time. To watch this tiny woman in battle was near unbelievable.

The family was sitting in the parlor, having tea. And they'd sent Narcissa out to check the mail for the third time today. Moments later, the little blonde came bouncing into the room, off white envelope in hand.

" Mum! Dad! Bella's got a letter! " she exclaimed.

Bellatrix shot up from the chair she'd been sitting in.

" Give me it. " she ordered.

Narcissa quickly handed it over. Bellatrix examined the envelope to make sure it really had her name on it. Sure enough, it was adressed to ' Miss Bellatrix Layla Black '. She opened it up with a non-verbal spell, holding her letter in her hands and letting the envelope drop to the floor.

" Dear Miss Black. We are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. " she read aloud.

Her parents and her sisters clapped.

" Mummy, when do I go to Hogwarts? " asked Narcissa.

Druella snickered.

" In a few years, darling. When you're a little bigger. " she told her.

Narcissa frowned.

" Being bigger doesn't mean you're any better at magic. " she pouted.

" I agree, dear. But still, you have to be older before you can attend Hogwarts. I didn't make the rules. " Druella stated.

" That's dumb. " argued Narcissa, who then sat down and crossed her arms.

" You watch that attitude, girl. " Cygnus ordered.

" Sorry, daddy. " she replied, hanging her head down.

" Cissy, even if you could go, it wouldn't matter. You haven't done any magic yet. I'm starting to think you're a squib. " Andromeda spat, rudely.

Narcissa's big, blue eyes welled up with tears.

" Cissy isn't a squib. Why don't you just shut up, Andy? You're nine and you only did magic once! Boy, you're slow. When I was your age, I knew one hundred spells. " Bellatrix snapped in Narcissa's defense.

Now Andromeda got teary-eyed.

" Bellatrix, you shut your mouth before I smack it, you hear? " warned Druella.

" No, I don't have to listen to you. " Bellatrix argued.

Druella clearly had anger etched all over her face, and raised an arm just a little, but then put it back down.

" Don't you even think about it. " Cygnus said, in a dangerous tone.

Bellatrix smirked with satisfaction.

" A Hogwarts letter calls for a celebration. " declared Cygnus.

He motioned for a house elf to come closer, and whispered something in is ear.

" Yes, sir. " it squeaked, before scampering off into the kitchen.

Moments later, it returned with a silver tray that had three goblets and a bottle of red wine on it. The house elf set it down on a nearby end table, and filled the three goblets with the dark red liqour. One to Druella, one to Cygnus, and one to Bellatrix.

" She can't drink that, Cygnus. " Druella stated, plainly.

Bellatrix pouted.

" She will do as she pleases. " he argued.

Bellatrix gave her mother a smug smile before taking a large gulp of her wine. Cygnus downed his whole glass in about two sips, so he poured himself another. Druella got up off the chair, and scowled as she left the room.

* * *

Bellatrix soon found herself standing in front of the Hogwarts express, ready to go off to her first year at school. She made her goodbyes quick. She hugged her sisters, and told them to behave. She hugged and kissed her father. But only gave her mother a handshake. She boarded the train. She was more than ready to be on her own for a while.

The train was quite noisy. And Bellatrix didn't see anyone that she recognized. Until Rodolphus Lestrange popped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Bellatrix turned around, ready to hit whoever it was, until she saw it was only him.

" Bellatrix. " he said, with a smug smile.

" Nice to see you, Lestrange. " she replied.

And she found herself staring at him for a moment. Though you'd never hear her admit it, she found him to be quite handsome.

" Come and sit with me and my friends. " Rodolphus insisted, pulling her by the wrist.

They came to a compartment where two good looking boys were sitting. Bellatrix sat next to one of them, and Rodolphus sat next to the other.

" Who is this lovely friend of yours, Lestrange? " asked the boy next to Bellatrix. He gave her a charming smile.

" This is Bellatrix Black. And she ain't as sweet as she looks. " Rodolphus replied.

Bellatrix smiled, and gave a wink.

" I'm Walden Macnair. " said the boy next to her.

He had dark hair, dark eyes, and tan skin. He was very good looking, in a different sort of way.

" I'm Scabior. " said the other. He had more of a pretty boy look. Pale, thin, long brown hair. Bellatrix thought him handsome nontheless. She knew this was going to be a very interesting year.


	15. Long Way From Home

It was night when they got off the train to be greeted by a huge, hairy man who directed them into boats.

" Geez, what kind of cretins do they hire here? " asked Rodolphus, not even trying to be quiet about it.

Bellatrix, Macnair, and Scabior all snickered at Rodolphus's comment.

" I mean come on, I thought cavemen were extinct. " Rodolphus spat.

The four of them all took a boat together, and were on their way to the magnificent castle. They crossed over the black, nighttime waters, dimly illuminated by the orange lights from the castle. When the boats came to shore, they were then lead to carriages that pulled themselves.

" So which house do you guys want to be in? " Scabior asked, as a conversation starter.

" Slytherin. " they all answered in unison.

" Personally, I don't care as long as I'm not on Hufflepuff. " Scabior said, with a snicker.

" I doubt you would be. Hufflepuff is for losers. " stated Macnair.

" That is so true. " agreed Rodolphus.

" I have no worries. I'm a Black. There's no such thing as a Black who didn't make Slytherin. " Bellatrix said, flatly.

Rodolphus thought for a moment.

" I guess you're right. I've never heard of one. " he finally said.

The carriage ride was rather short. They found themselves at the school in no time.

" Dang, this is fancy. " said Scabior.

Macnair snickered.

" First years, come this way. " said an older student up ahead.

The large group of first years were all made to stand in front of a big staircase, where teacher with chocolate brown hair, and green and black robes was waiting for them.

" Welcome everyone. I am Professor McGonagall. Now we're about to begin something called a sorting ceremony. This is how we put you into your houses. While you are in Hogwarts, your houses will become your family. There are four. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Please proceed up the stairs and through the doors to the Great Hall. " the teacher told everyone.

They all shuffled up the stairs and into the large room, where they all lined up. The students were called one by one. The amount of first years that went to each house was pretty even. Rodolphus, Macnair, and Scabior all made Slytherin. Bellatrix was still standing in line.

" Black, Bellatrix. " McGonagall called.

Finally, it was her name. She sat on the small stool with confidence, surveying the rest of the student body as though she was better than all of them, Afterall, that's what her father told her. She _was_ better than all of them. Being a Black made you next to royalty.

" A Black. Interesting. I haven't seen one of you in many years. " the hat mumbled.

Bellatrix sighed. She wanted it to just hurry up and put her on Slytherin.

" But this is an easy one. I know just where to put you. Slytherin! " it called.

The Slytherin table clapped loudly for her. They were more than happy to have a Black in their house. When she came over, a handsome boy who was likely much older, gave up his seat because he saw her eyeing it up. She gave him a wink and sat down. He smiled nervously, and went to go look for another seat. Then, she felt someone elbow her.

Bellatrix found herself looking right into the piercing, ice blue eyes of a gorgeous, black-haired Slytherin boy.

" Hi. I'm Andrew Flint. " he whispered, with a smug smile.

" Bellatrix Black. " she replied.

" We're having a beginning of the year party up in the Astronomy tower. Only for the Slytherins. You should drop by. " he whispered.

" Sure. I love parties. " she replied, whispering as well.

" Allright. Cool. " he said, with a smirk.

Bellatrix was smiling on the inside. She liked this boy already.

* * *

A few hours later, Bellatrix was making her way up the stairs of the Astronomy tower, where she could clearly hear a party already going on.

" Bellatrix! " Andrew called, his speech half slurred and holding a bottle in his hand.

She smirked and walked up to him.

" You've gotta try some of this. " he said, urging her to take the bottle.

She did. It wasn't as if she had never drank before. She took a large swig, and it burned her throat as it went down.

" It's good. " she yelled, over the crowd of loud and rowdy Slytherins.

" You want to dance? " he asked. Bellatrix nodded her head, and he pulled her along by the wrist.

She just had a great time dancing, skillfully moving around to the beat of the music. Skillfully and quite provocative. Andrew took to standing behind her and running his hands all over her as he moved to the music as well.

Another drunk guy joined them. He started trying to show off his moves for Bellatrix, but he fell right to the floor, and just layed there babbling inconherently. Bellatrix laughed loudly at him, and Andrew's hand began to slide up underneath her skirt. She turned around. And before they knew it, they were lokced in a sloppy kiss, not unlike everyone else that was there.


	16. Smoke, Blood, Boys, And Good Times

The next morning, Bellatrix woke up to find herself laying in Andrew's arms. He was snoring loudly, and had a burnt out cigarette dangling from his mouth. She had a blaring headache, and felt light headed when she stood up. She knew she was in for a killer hang over. She looked around and realized they must've made it to Andrew's dormitory at some point last night.

With a few gentle pushes from Bellatrix, Andrew woke up, too.

" It's morning. " she said, as he yawned and stretched.

" Get the fuck out of here. It is? " he asked, looking at the window, which sure enough had sunlight pouring out of it.

" How the fuck did we get here? " Bellatrix asked.

" I have no bloody idea. " he replied, getting up off the bed and attempting to fix his hair.

" What class do you have first? " he asked.

" Potions. " Bellatrix told him.

" I'll walk you there. " he said.

Bellatrix took a quick look into the small mirror that hung on the wall. She fixed her hair, and rubbed make-up out from underneath her eyes. She was in for one hell of a first day with this hang over.

* * *

Andrew lead Bellatrix down to Slughorn's class. And he hugged her when they had to part ways. Bellatrix quietly walked in. She was clearly the last one to show up, as everyone stared at her.

" Ah, Miss Black. I was beginning to worry. What took you so long? " Slughorn asked, handing her a potions book.

She took it, surverying his facial expression as she did so. He didn't seem angry.

" Big castle. Don't know my way around yet. " Bellatrix said, simply.

" Very well. We're working in pairs so, partner up with Mr. Lestrange. " he said, pointing to an eager, smiling Rodolphus.

She sighed as she slowly made her way over to him.

" Hi, Bella. " he whispered, as he waved at her.

She came to stand next to him, and responded with a curt nod.

" Now, the potion you'll work on today is on page three. Fairly simple, just a boil cure potion. Get to work, everybody. " Slughorn announced.

The entire class, save for the pair of Black and Lestrange, started working right away. Bellatrix fixed her hair, and Rodolphus was quite content with staring at her. But, after a minute or two, she got annoyed.

" Don't you think you should get to work? " she asked, as she applied red lipgloss.

" Oh...uh, right. " he stammered.

And then he looked around the room for the indredients. Rodolphus held up two different kinds of fangs. He couldn't tell which was the right one to put in, because they looked very similar.

" Bella, which one of these is the right one? " he asked.

Bellatrix gave him a look that said ' Are you serious? '

" How the hell should I know? " she asked, in response.

" Well, I don't know either. Pick one. " he said, desperately.

Bellatrix sghed.

" I don't care. We'll put them both in. " she stated, taking the fangs from him and dropping them into the cauldron.

" Wait, I think we were supposed to crush them. " Rodolphus interjected.

" What difference does it make? " Bellatrix asked.

Rodolphus shrugged. He grabbed the next thing that was supposed to go in. Some kind of slug. When he dropped it in, the potion made a weird hissing noise, and some smoke rose from it. Rodolphus peered into the cauldron.

" I don't think it's supposed to be blue. " he stated.

Bellatrix looked into the cauldron as well.

" Just put in extra of the next thing. " she told him.

Rodolphus poured a large amount of some kind of dried up things into the mixture. It did nothing.

" Isn't it supposed to make some kind of noise? " asked Rodolphus.

" Try stirring it, dummy. " Bellatrix said, handing him a glass stirring rod.

" Oh, uh... right. " Rodolphus said, reluctantly taking it.

That's when Slughorn came over to see how they were doing. He surveyed the contents of the cauldron.

" That doesn't look like any boil cure potion i've ever seen. " he stated, with amusment.

Even the pretty, perfect Bellatrix Black couldn't get everything right.

" We haven't stirred it yet. " Bellatrix spat, taking the stirring rod from Rodolphus.

The moment it hit the violently bubbling liquid, it cracked into pices, some of which became lodged in Bellatrix's hand. She began pouring blood, but Slughorn and Rodolphus were the only ones to panick.

Bellatrix sighed. She pulled a large piece of glass from her skin and didn't even flinch. Then she took her tie from arpund her neck and wrapped it around her wound.

" My dear, you should really go to the hospital wing. " Slughorn suggested.

" I'm fine. " she insisted, and went back to worn on her failed attempt at a potion.

* * *

After all of her classes were finished, Bellatrix didn't go outside to goof off like the rest of the children. She went to the Slytherin common room, and began reading an book on ancient torture curses. She found herself wishing she had a target to practice on. She was sure she could manage some of these curses.

" Hey you. " said Andrew, who came waltzing in.

Bellatrix smiled at him. He sat down next to her, looking happy to see her.

" How were your classes? " she asked, knowing what the answer would be.

" Boring and difficult. You think being a first year is hard, wait till your a sixth year. " he warned.

She snickered, and threw her heavy outer robe onto the floor. Andrew did the same.

Then he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one and took a long drag, as he leaned back on the couch. Andrew brought the pack toward her.

" You smoke? " he asked.

She shook her head.

" Give it a try. " he told her.

She shrugged and took a cigarette. Andrew lit it for her when she brought it up to her lips.

" Inhale. But not too much or you'll cough. Let it fill your chest. Then you blow it out. " he said.

Bellatrix did it the way he instructed. She found that she liked the taste.

" Your hand. " Andrew said, taking the hand that was wrapped in her tie.

He unwound the tie, and gingerly touched the wound.

" Potions class. " she explained, before taking another drag.

Andrew brought her hand up to his mouth and began kissing and licking the wound. Bellatrix felt butterflies in her stomach. He never failed to get her riled up.


End file.
